Deathly Sin
by Schuylera
Summary: Jurang kegelapan memang tempatnya, dan Annie, takkan pernah membiarkan siapapun terjun dalam lubang yang sama. —KnB x SnK.


**Lacrimosa**

**Kawaguchi Ryuumei**

**.**

**KnB &amp; SnK**

**Tadatoshi Fujimaki &amp; Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

_Jatuh._

_Jatuh._

_Jatuh._

_Kau jatuh begitu dalam. Lautan dosa yang tak pernah kau hiraukan, memanggil dan menyeretmu untuk meminta. Kau hempaskan tubuh mungilmu dalam jurang tak berdasar sebagai penghakiman diri. Mengabadikan rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi akan datang untuk terakhir kalinya. Yang terbaik takkan pernah kau lupakan._

_Memang siapa peduli?_

_Tak satupun orang yang kau kenal peduli akan rasa sakitmu, ataupun peduli pada kesendirianmu. Mereka memandangmu rendah, serendah-rendahnya seekor binatang terrendah. Melampiaskan beban yang seharusnya tak pantas diterima gadis berumur belasan tahun sepertimu. Yang bahkan ayahmu tega merenggut semua bahagiamu di masa depan juga menggantinya dengan kegelapan yang lebih pekat dari tinta hitam. Namun sekali lagi, siapa peduli? _

_Dendam, eh?_

_Kau selalu menanggapinya dengan arti tujuan hidup. Dendam yang ditanamkan ayah tercintamu, mengakar kuat meski kau membencinya. Bahkan membunuh pun bukan suatu hal yang tabu bagimu. Membunuh adalah aktifitas rutinmu setiap harinya. Mebuatmu menjadi gadis dingin dibalik kecerdasan luar biasa pada otakmu. Menyimpan segala gejolak emosi yang tak pernah bisa kau sampaikan. Tak peduli dengan keluarga sang korban yang kau lukai hatinya. Dan semakin lama, lautan dosa semakin meminta jiwamu yang penuh dendam untuk kembali. Namun kau tak peduli. Hidup memang kejam, dan kau akan terus membuatnya lebih kejam. _

_Hingga 'dia' datang dan memberimu arti hidup yang sebenarnya._

_Berfikir jika cinta takkan pernah datang. Konyol. Benar-benar konyol. Satu hal yang kau yakini adalah hal tabu untukmu, datang dan mengacaukan semua rencana yang kau buat bertahun-tahun lamanya. Hancur sudah dalam campuran tangan lelaki besar dengan navy kelam namun jernih. Berbanding terbalik dengan manik jernihmu yang kelam._

_Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Berharap tangan mungilmu meraih dan menggenggamnya._

_Oh, bahkan kau harus mengutuk pria itu. Bodohnya dirimu yang menyambutnya dan membiarkannya memelukmu begitu hangat. Tubuh mungilmu tenggelam dalam besar tubuhnya. Sampai kau melupakan hakikat apa yang harus kau jalani di dunia ini. Membiarkan dosa yang telah kau tanam terombang-ambing._

_Menjadi seorang perempuan itu merepotkan. Harus menangis demi cinta yang takkan pernah menghampirinya. Beruntung, meski kau seorang gadis, harga dirimu tak pernah jatuh hanya karena tangisan bodoh perbuatan cinta. Tch, menitikkan air mata pun kau tak sudi. _

_Dia memintamu seutuhnya._

_Ho, kau berhenti di tempat. Membiarkan lelaki tersebut menjauh tanpa tahu keadaanmu. Berfikir untuk meninggalkannya adalah pilihan terbaikmu. Jangan pernah membawanya dalam lautan dosa yang takkan pernah terampuni meski neraka membakarmu sampai tak tersisa.  
_

_Kembalilah seperti dulu, Ann._

_Ayahmu selalu memintamu pulang ketempat yang kau tak tahu dimana tempatnya. Di surga kah? Atau neraka? Kau tak yakin pilihan pertama adalah tempat yang pantas untuk kau sebut rumah. Tubuh dan jiwa ini memintamu untuk pergi ke jurang terdalam. Mengabadikan ekspresi yang kau tak pernah keluarkan seumur hidupmu.  
_

_Maka kau mundur. Menghempaskan tubuhmu ke dalam jurang. Menutup mata dari dunia. Membiarkan kereta kematian menangkap tubuhmu yang berlumur dosa.  
_

_Bukanlah pakaian mewah ala bangsawan Era Victorian yang kau kenakan untuk menyambut kematianmu. Tak ada perhiasan bahkan peti mati. Kau hanya membawa dosa yang semakin memberatkan tubuhmu untuk lebih cepat menyentuh bumi. Memelukmu untuk selamanya._

_Lagi-lagi dia meraihmu dan memelukmu._

"_Tetaplah untuk hidup__,"_

_Ucapan monoton ala opera sabun. Namun kehangatan yang Ia bawa tak pernah berubah. Priamu memilih mengakhiri hidup denganmu, menutup masa depan cerahnya demi kelamnya dirimu. Satu hal yang terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidupmu, kau gagal mencegahnya untuk berhenti._

_Jatuh._

_Kalian terjatuh dalam lumpur dosa. Dalam kegelapan keputusasaan yang menyambut dengan kejam. _

_Semakin dalam …_

… _yang bahkan jurang pun enggan memeluk tubuh kalian._

**.**

**TBC**

Salam!

Ini fic apa saya juga gatau. Lagi iseng2 denger endingnya kuroshitsuji s1 langsung inget annie yang juga penuh dosa /tsahhh. Mungkin ada yang bingung. Jadi saya jelasin sedikit**.**

Ceritanya gajauh beda sama canon SnK cuman disini Annie jadi pembunuh bayaran. Trus Aomine itu sebenernya salah satu dari temen korban yang dia bunuh. Mereka ketemu dan Aomine suka sama Annie. Annie juga sebenernya suka. Tapi gara2 itu rencananya Annie hancur. Karakter Annie yg dingin ttp saya pake.

Yah pokonya intinya itu mereka terus terjerumus ke jalan yg salah. Oya, sambil dengerin lagu Lacrimosa itu mungkin lebih enak.

Entah kenapa saya suka banget kalo dua karakter ini digabungin :"""". /slapped

Maaf kalo feelnya ga berasa. Saya lagi ga mood bikin angst.

Tapi saya harap para readers mau ninggalin jejaknya berupa review. Kritik, saran maupun falmesaya terima. Yang membangun,bukan yang menjatuhkan :)

Sign,

M.


End file.
